Witch
Witches or Wiccans are a breed of Supernatural with the ability to use elements of magic. Their male counterparts are Warlocks. Overview They are seemingly more connected to the human breed than most other species. They are known to rival against Fae. Culture Witches often form covens with the leader of the coven being considered the "High Priestess" or "High Priest". Witches are Wiccans and worship the Goddess. Witches are the species who are succeeding best at conforming into the human world. There are less covens that actually live in groups. Their lifestyles are easier to blend with the human lifestyle. They also aren't involved in as many supernatural gangs that cause problems for the humans. History Centuries ago, witches set off the Black Plague to try to annihilate the faes. In the late 17th century, during the historic Salem witch trials, a group of warlocks felt threatened by the witch hunts and betrayed their wives by telling the townsfolk they were witches to avoid being detected as warlocks. As a result, these warlocks were excommunicated by the Wiccan society and forced to live individually. As the centuries went by, their descendants started looking for and capturing powerful witches in order to make them conceive powerful offspring and build an army to take down the Wiccan council. However, the coven was defeated by the combined effort of Miranda Kane, Zander and Jeremiah Makepeace in 2016. Powers and Abilities Witches and warlocks usually cast spells while waving their pinky fingers. While spell casting and potion making are their most common skills, they are also gifted with special abilities such as transformation, elemental control and other various magical powers. A witch's power can also manifest individually, similar to faes. ;Default *Brain Scanning *Spell Casting *Potion Making *Cursing *Elemental Control *Telekinesis *Conjuration *Transformation *Teleportation *Healing Touch ;Individual *Supernatural Senses *Danger Intuition *Aura Reading *Premonition *Time Stopping Personality Traits Index Witches can be flirty, colorful, and loads of fun, or they can be dark and mysterious and a little frightening, all depending on their mood. Their believe in magic and fate, in good and evil. They have a knack for the dramatic that shows in everything from their language to their apparel. Their moods are often dictated by uncontrollable forces that no one else understands. They are the ones reading tea leaves and making predictions for others. They have a tendency to have good internal instincts and sometimes seem to know when something is going to happen. They are sensitive to others' feelings, but sometimes they can easily be offended themselves. They have specific likes and dislikes and aren't afraid to tell you about them. They have the ability to like people for who they are, and for that reason they have all types of people as friends. They will love you in spite of your flaws, but that doesn't mean they won't point out your defects. A witch can take an ordinary day or an event and turn it into something exciting and memorable just by turning on her charm. Notable Witches * Becca * Britney Jones * Candy Gleason * Cindy Bryant * Ellen Hanson * Evelyn Bradley * Mandy * Mary Esther Evans * Mildred Bradley * Mrs. Banker * Ms. Kane * Roni Force * Sandy Gleason * Sienna Banker * Suzie * Tabitha Evans * Unnamed judges * Zander ;Mystics * Evelyn Bradley * Mildred Bradley * Miranda Kane ;Hybrids *Ava Kane (half-shape-shifter half-witch) *Lily Chambers (part-human part-vampire part-witch part-shape-shifter) *Ms. Wales (half-human half-witch) *Nurse (half-human half-witch) Category:Witches